This application relates to greeting cards, and particularly relates to greeting cards which spew confetti when opened.
In the past, it has been known to provide greeting cards with confetti which falls out when the card is opened. A typical card of this design is usually provided in a kit containing a greeting card and a separate confetti supply. After the purchaser personalizes the card, such as by signing his name on an inside leaf, the confetti supply is emptied into the fold of the card, and the card is carefully placed inside an envelope, which is then sealed.
Such cards, while providing a card which will spill confetti when opened by the recipient, have the disadvantage that confetti often spills out when the card is removed from its envelope, or while the front of the card is being read, and the intended surprise effect is thereby lost.
It has also been known to attempt to overcome the above disadvantage by placing confetti in a tissue pouch which is then glued on each side between the leaves of a greeting card. This has the benefit of encapsulating the confetti until the card is opened, which tears the pouch. This approach, however, prevents the card from being personalized in the usual manner, since any opening of the card by the giver will destroy this pouch. Also, in the known embodiment of this design, the added thickness of the pouch resulted in a distorted shape to the card, arousing suspicion that the card contained something inside its fold, typically resulting in slow, cautious opening of the card and slow and only partial rupturing of the tissue pouch.